


real user power

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short One Shot, but i added and changed some stuff when i was awake so-, fresh from 3 o clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Flynn confronts the MCP.
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	real user power

Flynn had never been particularly afraid of heights. Though now; as he was falling extremely fast towards the heart of the MCP he felt like maybe he should be. It turns out the feeling of nothing under his feet and the rush of air flying past him was a little terrifying. 

He had been more confident before he jumped but now he was in the act of possibly falling to his death. Though if there was one positive; the part of possibly dying was one of the consistent things he could hold onto. 

Flynn had the feeling that if he didn’t do something soon though, he might actually be blasted to bits this time. With no other options, he closed his eyes and concentrated. 

He wasn't exactly sure how his User powers worked but so far he'd found that most of the time it was like pulling or pushing. Now he let his own energy cling to the beam and then he _pushed_. 

In a split second, the red of the beam turned a pinkish purple as he let his own energy flood through it. 

He'd done it to try and slow down of course but it seemed he’d inadvertently just plugged himself into the beam of data that the MCP had. He could feel... _see_ the system far beyond him. He could even see outside the beam itself, even himself. He knew he was going just as fast as before but it seemed like everything was in slow motion. He could see the MCP’s ugly giant face; caught off guard by his move. 

  
  
  


And Below him, he could see Tron and the...Giant...Zombie...Sark. He could even feel the threads of the MCP connected to what had been Sark but was now more of a husk of a program. Tron held his disk in his hand, his face full of surprise and awe. 

_Tron…_ he had to make sure Tron could get his disk in. 

In a matter of seconds (presumably), Flynn landed on his feet. He rocked for a moment as he righted himself. 

"Glad that didn't shatter my ankles." He said aloud on reflex, as he stared at his feet. There was something different about them. He wasn't wearing his boots anymore.

He was wearing sneakers that looked a helluva lot like the ones he'd worn back in the User world. In fact as his gaze traveled up his body he found his attire looked exactly like it had before he'd come here. With...one exception...his clothes were colored like his program-wear was. Blue circuit lines on white. His hand trailed up the fabric of his jacket, tracing the blue sleeves that he was familiar with being red...the small circuit lines that were new branching off of the sleeves.

It all happened in under a minute before he glanced in front of him, bright red circuit lines catching his gaze. There was...a sarcophagus? With a man inside it. The man's hands endlessly typing on a typewriter. 

Flynn took a step forward to closer examine him. The man's face was old; but there was something odd about it. There were certain _flashes_ of other faces that seemed to cross his face. Flynn wasn't sure but he seemed to recognize a few. And he wondered with sinking alarm if his face was one of the endless options. _Remnants of other programs_...

Flynn knew who this was.

"You're the MCP?" He asked with a bit of a scoff. He glanced at the data stream surrounding them; still pink. He watched as strings of code danced around them. He could easily see that all of it was clunky. Stolen code hastily slapped together time after time to the point of becoming a mess. The MCP was powerful yes; but ready to fall over in a strong breeze. 

Idly, he reached out his hand and pulled out a string of code. He analyzed it quickly. There was a bitter tone to his voice as he said "Ha. You really were just a chess program." A chess program that had managed to hurt who knows how many programs. 

"You don't have to do this." The MCP responded: his voice no longer booming but simply normal (it sounded reminiscent of Dillinger). His hands were shaking as he typed. "You can have your proof of your _games_." 

From out of the data stream, a block of code flew towards Flynn. He caught it. With slight surprise he recognized it. His games. The proof he'd been looking for this whole time. The block buzzed happily in connection to his circuits, glowing brighter, as if recognizing it's user.

He glanced back towards the MCP. He was really expecting Flynn to just take his proof and go? After he'd trapped Flynn here? After he _killed_ Ram?

"Mr. high-n-mighty Master Control Program, bribing me?" There was something about his words that made the program shiver. "No…" 

He threw the block upwards, with a little hum of _Go Tell It On The Mountain_. Flynn wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, but he had a vague feeling that it’d go where it needed to. Then he walked towards the MCP with a purposeful swagger in his step. Flynn probably should’ve felt more nervous, but now here…He’d never felt more in control. 

"I'd say you're a program just like the rest of us...but you're really not. You're a _virus_." 

He leaned over the typewriter and got upfront and personal; staring straight into the MCP's eyes. They were scared. He pressed the carriage return lever on the typewriter, the carriage returning to it’s resting place with a resounding **_click!_ **

"End. Of. _Line._ " Without even looking Flynn sent a wave of his energy throughout the entire data stream. He grasped the energy as firmly as he could even as the MCP weakly fought back. 

He was vaguely aware they were spinning fast again; especially now that he could see _everything_ the MCP could...the _entire_ _system_. 

And he could see how thoroughly the MCP had ruined it. 

He was able to see how Tron threw his disk perfectly, landing exactly as needed. He let out a whoop of joy (aloud or not he wasn’t sure; Flynn didn’t quite feel connected to his body anymore. He just _was_.) 

He could feel the very source code of the MCP being fractured. The house of cards was falling. All of it was being swept away. And he knew that if he held on much longer he’d be swept away too. 

So Kevin Flynn let go.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally had this scene planned for a tron au with my own original characters, but i thought i'd write it for actual tron characters lakjsdlfkjlsjd, so. also this has such a bad title but-


End file.
